Lloyd of Cruxis
by Swedenluvr
Summary: yea i know it sucks, but its my first attempt at a fan fiction. mmkay so its about if Kratos found Lloyd and he was raised in Cruxis and teh journey of world regeneration with Lloyd in Cruxis. heh horrible title as well
1. Prologue

**Mmkay so this is my first attempt at making a fan fiction so it probably sucks.**

Anna, Lloyd and I were on the run. Kvar removed her exsphere. She turned into a monster. She started attacking out son, Lloyd. Still in her monster form, she came over to me. "Kratos… while I still… have my consciousness… please… kill me!!!"

"I could never kill you!"

"And I could never live knowing that I killed the two people I love the most!" Anna lost control again and started attacking Lloyd. _if I don't do something, Lloyd is going to die._ I thought. _I can't let my son die!_

"I'm sorry… Anna" I said. I killed her. I killed the only woman I ever loved. Kvar's army attacked me. I fought them and Lloyd, Noishe, and Anna's exsphere fell down the cliff. I ran down the cliff hoping that I would get lucky. That my son was still alive.

When I got down to the bottom of the cliff, I found Lloyd, covered in blood with Anna's dead body next to him. Lloyd was injured, but he was still alive. He would die within an hour if he wasn't helped. There was only one option left. I would need to take him into Cruxis.

"Mithos. Please, save my son."

"Kratos Aurion… you betray me and yet you still expect for me to help you? I'll save your son, only if you both join Cruxis."

"If that's the only way, than fine."

**Yup I'm pretty sure that sucked. I'm such a nOOb ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mmkay so I'm going to attempt to make a second chapter [most likely fail]**

**I own nothing and same in the first chapter cuz I always forget the disclaimer. And if I forget, then just assume I own nothing, cuz I don't ^^ and I'm going to make the rest 3****rd**** person Mmkay… **

17-year-old Lloyd sat on his bed, bored. He was raised in Welgaia, the city of angels. He didn't have much to do there. There were no people his age for him to talk to or be friends with. He was pretty much bored all the time. His father, Kratos came in saying that their leader, Yggdrasil, wanted to speak with both of them.

"Lloyd, Kratos, we want you to go down to Sylvarant to go on the journey of world regeneration to revive Martel."

"As you wish, Lord Yggdrasil." Kratos said to him.

Lloyd and Kratos went back to Lloyd's room as he said "Uhh, Dad? What's this 'world regeneration' thing?"

"The chosen one is to go on a journey in witch they sacrifice themselves so that Martel can be brought back to life." He replied.

"So we accompany them?"

"Yes."

________________________________________________________________________

Lloyd and Kratos went to Sylvarant to accompany the chosen. They went just outside of Isalia and saw a 16-year-old blonde haired girl and a silver haired 12-year-old fighting Renegades.

"Move!" Kratos said to both of the kids as him and his son started fighting alongside them.

"Who are you two?" Said the 16-year-old.

"We are Kratos and Lloyd. We are to accompany you on your journey."

"Oh, that's good! I'm Colette, the chosen."

"And I'm her friend Genis." Said the younger silver haired boy as the four went into the temple to find Remil, who claimed to be Colette's real father.

"Dad? Why is an saying all that crap and pretending to be the chosen's real father?" Lloyd whispered to Kratos.

"Because the chosen doesn't know about becoming the body for Martel, that we are just using her as a puppet so that we can resurrect Martel. The chosen thinks that she will just become an angel, and the world will be regenerated."

"So we're betraying them?

Kratos nodded.

"Dimmit." Lloyd whispered.

"Let's go back to the village!" Said Colette.

________________________________________________________________________

The group headed back to the village. They got to Colette's grandmother, Phidra's house where she hired Kratos and Lloyd to go on the journey of world regeneration with the chosen along with the teacher in Isalia, Raine who was also Genis's sister.

"I want to go on the journey too!" Genis yelled to his sister.

"Your too young, you are going to get hurt." Raine replied.

"Please let Genis go professor." Colette said with an innocent face.

"Yea let Genis go! He's old enough to not get hurt, he won't get in the way, and I guess if Colette wants him to go, them let him go." Lloyd argued.

"Kratos, what do you say about Genis coming along?" Raine asked.

"I have no objections."

"Fine then, Genis, your coming along too."

"So… Remil said to go to the seal of fire to break the first seal." Colette recalled.

"So let's go!" Lloyd suggested.

The group headed to the seal of fire in Triet desert. They fought the monster and Remil appeared. "Colette, my dear daughter, the angel transformation will be painful, yet, in order to become an angel, you must endure this pain. Head to the seal of water to break the next seal."

"Y-yes father." Colette said quietly.

As soon as they got out of the temple, Colette fell down in pain. Genis ran over to her and yelled "Colette! Are you okay?!"

"I-I'm fine."

"You sure? You don't look fine…" Lloyd asked.

"Really, I'm fi-." Colette started to say as she passed out.

The group headed over to the inn in Triet in order for Colette to recover from earlier when she passed out. After a while, she woke up. Confused, she wondered where she was. Lloyd and Kratos told her that she passed out just outside of the seal of fire. Kratos left Colette's room leaving his son and Colette alone. "Is it hard being the chosen?"

"Well, I don't have very many friends… Just Genis."

"I'll be your friend if you want to." Lloyd asked. Colette smiled, nodded, and then hugged him. The two talked for a while until Kratos got Lloyd and dragged him to their room.

**Hmmm… Mmkay so that's mah second chapter^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mmkay so mah 3****rd**** chapter… or is it… maybe it's a lie… LIKE THE CAKE!!! Sorry needed to do that^^ I own nothing and sorry bout all the grammar mistakes heh… **

"Dad? Do we really have to betray Colette and the others?" Lloyd asked his father.

"I'm sorry Lloyd. We have no choice but to obey lord Yggdrasil."

"Fine…"

________________________________________________________________________

The group headed to the seal of water, where Remil told them to go.

"D-do we really need to cross the sea on a boat?" Raine said.

"Yeah, you don't want to or something?" Lloyd asked, suspecting that Raine had a fear.

"N-no! I want to go!"

"You're afraid of water professor?" Colette asked nicely."

"I-im not afraid of the water!" Raine yelled to everybody.

"Is she afraid of water?" Lloyd whispered to Genis.

"Terrified."

________________________________________________________________________

The five of them got a boat and crossed the sea, where they broke the seal of water. Remiel appeared, telling Colette to go to the seal of wind. As soon as they got out of the temple, Colette fell down, and then passed out, just like the time at the seal of fire. Worried about their friend, the group went to the nearest inn to help Colette recover from what happened at the seal.

Lloyd and Colette talked until Kratos dragged Lloyd off to go to bed.

"I don't want to betray them."

"I'm sorry. I never wanted you to be anywhere near Cruxis."

"It just really sucks that the only friends I have, I have to betray them… and the will all hate me…"

"That Colette girl, you really like her don't you?"

"Y-yeah! N-no! Well, not that way!"

"Heh, Don't get too attached to her."

"I'm not! We're just friends."

________________________________________________________________________

"Lloyd! How could you! I thought you were my friend!" Colette screamed at Lloyd, who had his sword at her neck, ready to kill her.

"I was never your friend. I am an angel of Cruxis. I was sent to lead you on this journey…. NOW DIE!" He was about to stab his sword through the Colette, but he woke up screaming.

"Had a nightmare?" Kratos asked.

"N-no!" He said as his father looked at him knowing something was up.

"You had a nightmare about Colette and the others, correct?"

"You know this why?" He asked

"Heh, It's obvious."

"And what do you mean by that!" He yelled

"That it's obvious you like the chosen."

"N-no it's not!" He commented, denying he liked Colette

"…"

Colette, Raine, and Genis came to get Lloyd and Kratos. "I've been meaning to ask you for a while, are you two related?" Genis asked Lloyd and Kratos.

"Yeah he's my-" Kratos looked at him, signaling not to tell them he was his father.

"Brother." Kratos lied.

"That explains why they look so much alike." Genis remarked.

"Come to think of it, you two do have the same face." Raine commented.

Lloyd looked at his father. "We don't look THAT much alike."

"Whatever you say." Genis said, rolling his eyes.

"So where should we go next Kratos?" Colette asked.

"Remil said to go to the seal of wind. It's located in the Balacruf Mausoleum." He said.

The group went to the Balacruf Mausoleum. The seal of wind broke after they fought Iapyx, the guardian of the seal of wind.

"Colette, my daughter, go to the Tower of Salvation. There you will become a true angel." Remil announced.

"Yes f-father." Colette said as Remil left.

The group left the Balacruf Mausoleum. When they got to the outside, Colette fell down as a result of breaking the seal. Lloyd caught her as she collapsed. Lloyd was confused at the fact that Colette didn't faint.

"Colette!" He yelled as he caught his friend.

"…" She tried to speak. She had a puzzled look on her face.

"…" She tried to speak again, but nothing came out.

"D-Kratos! What's wrong with Colette?!" He yelled to his father.

"Don't worry, it's just part of becoming an angel." He replied.

"Let's go to Hima, she can rest there." Raine said.

The group went to Hima. Lloyd was carrying Colette, being the most concerned about her, even though he knew it was just part of the process of becoming an angel. As Lloyd set Colette down in a bed, as she woke up.

"…" She tried to speak.

_It's weird isn'_"You lost your voice." He told her. Colette grabbed Lloyd's hand.

_t it, that I can't talk._She wrote on Lloyd's hand.

"Heh, yeah." He replied.

She smiled. _I'm sorry. _She wrote.

"Why are you sorry?" He said confused.

_I'm fainting and always getting hurt, and you have been there to help me while I do nothing, I'm sorry. _She wrote with a sad look on her face.

"You dork, I'm doing that to help you, not because I have to. I want you to be safe." He said, completely forgetting he was going to betray her.

_It's weird. _She wrote. _That I only met you recently, but it feels like I've known you my entire life._

"No kidding, even though we haven't talked much, I really like you." He admitted.

She smiled. _I've loved you ever since we first met. _She wrote nervously, hoping that he would feel the same way.

The two stared at each other. Lloyd's hand caressed Colette's cheek as she smiled, their lips came together, resulting in a passionate kiss.

She grabbed his hand. _I love you._ She wrote.

He kissed her again. "I love you too." He said. "I just hope no one saw that." He said as Colette smiled.

"Shit!" Lloyd yelled as he walked into his and his father's room.

"What?" Kratos said with a confused face.

"N-nothing! " He lied.

"You wouldn't walk in here yelling 'shit' if something wasn't the matter."

"I'm in love with Colette." He mumbled quietly.

"I'm sorry… about everything. I'm sorry you are even in Cruxis in the first place… I'm sorry." He said sadly.

"It's okay. It's not even your fault in the first place. so why should I blame you?"

"I'm the one that dragged you into Cruxis. Therefore, it is my fault that all this happened."

"Why are we in Cruxis in the first place anyway?"

"Before I met your mother, I was in Cruxis following Yggdrasil." He began. "I rejected his plan for an age of lifeless beings and descended to Sylvarant where I came to the ranch and met your mother. After I met her I realized my mistake in believing Mithos's vision would be the fastest way for the worlds to be reunited. You were eventually born. We continued to travel until we were caught… by Kvar who removed Anna's exsphere. Lacking a key crest, she turned into a monster. She attacked you. Regaining consciousness, she begged me to kill her not wanting to hurt either of us. The only choices I had were to either watch you die, or kill her. I couldn't let you die. I had to kill her. I hesitated as I took my sword, and attempted to kill her. I couldn't do it. She attacked you again and she regained consciousness for only a second as she begged me to kill her again. Again, I took out my sword, and hesitated to kill her. I stabbed her and she died. Kvar and his men attacked me. As I was fighting, you fell down the cliff. I descended the cliff. I found you. If I found you any later, you would have died. I casted healing spells on you, but that did almost nothing. I quickly thought of people that had enough power to heal you. The only person I could think of was Mithos. As fast as I could, I brought you up to Welgaia, praying that everything would be alright. He agreed to heal you as long as we were in Cruxis, and if you or I escaped, we would be executed." He explained.

"So that's why I'm in Cruxis…" Lloyd said sadly.

"I'm sorry. But if either of us leaves, then we both die."

"Alright…"

**Sorry that took me such a long time to write!!! But it's longer, SEEEEEEE!!!! Or is that a lie… LIKE THE CAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
